the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sisters of the Shade
The Sisters of the Shade, known as the Bene Gesserit, are a powerful and ancient order of women who worship and protect the bloodlines of the drakoon. They are said to possess strange powers over magic and have unusually extended lifelines. While they live predominantly on the distant and unknown isle of Drakofel, recent events have caused them to settle in Greece. History Ancient History It is unknown how long this sisterhood has existed. Some say their order stretches back into undocumented history, and therefore can never be truly known or understood. All anyone knows for certain is that their devotion to dragons has been constant throughout. Unlike the majority of people on Drakofel who either hide from the beasts completely or seek to destroy them, the Bene Gesserit have always sought to understand and protect the beasts, believing them to be of divine nature and purpose. Rutzma Drako One of the most important legends told by the Bene Gesserit is the tale of Rutzma Drako, He Who Rules Dragons. Rutzma Drako, born by the name of Hartwin Ritter, was a European born warrior who found his way to the dreaded ash lands of Drakofel. No one knows how Ritter came to learn of a land so far from his own, some say he was lured there by Fate, by the gods. All that is known is that he went there to claim a dragon's head, to prove his worth and might as a warrior. No man had ever claimed the life of a dragon in those ages, and his quest was one that was scoffed upon. Ritter roamed the south land forests of Vallis for the feathered Zakundi dragons, then he headed to the northern death mountains of the Shards to hunt the dreaded Raksus. The dragons fled from him, never stopping to challenge him, and it seemed his fate to be a dragonslayer was lost. Until, a dragon found him. Not any dragon, but Volruk; the father of dragons. Neither Raksus or Zakundi. A terrible beast with eyes of blood fire and the scales of burnt metal feathers. He was twice the size of the largest dragon Ritter had clapped eyes upon, and perhaps believed that he had finally met his doom. He had in fact met his fate after all. Volruk, for reasons unknown, pledged himself to Ritter. Some say it was because the great dragon feared Ritter's never ending determination and strength, others say that Volruk was an old god and saw the future of his kind in Ritter's human eyes. Whatever reason the great dragon had, he swore that he would aid Ritter wherever he needed him. When Ritter agreed to the deal, Volruk snapped off the tip of one claw until it oozed with blood and then stabbed Ritter in the chest. The man did not die, but instead grew stronger and stronger, for in that moment Volruk had not only pledged his loyalty to Ritter, but his very life essence. They were one being residing in two bodies. Together, Ritter, blessed with the name of Rutzma Drako, and Volruk conquered cities, swept over armies as though they were nothing but ants. They were unstoppable to dragons or man. It is believed that in joining with Volruk, Ritter himself also became a god. After a time, Ritter grew tired of war and decided it was time for him to free Volruk from his oath and wished to live as a normal man once again. Volruk, in his gratitude, bestowed a gift to him; a dragon egg. He told him that even far from the lands of Drakofel, and despite there being no dragon mother, he could hatch the dragon from fire, for he had the blood of a dragon. For reasons unknown, Ritter never did hatch the dragon egg, and soon it was lost in time. The legend dwindled completely and only vague tales of dragons remained etched upon the world, though they still only lived on the far off isle of Drakofel. It is unknown where Ritter left to, or where he died. Some say he died while still a young man, others say that while his body died, he lived on for many hundreds of years within Volruk, as they were forever one being. While his body did certainly die, his bloodline lived on. Across countless generations, over many thousands of years, the bloodline continued, links spread and then started to contract again until there were only two houses remaining that held the blood of Ritter. Storm and Myrmidon. Blood of the Dragon Mere weeks before Elis was destroyed in the Doom, the Sisters of the Shade traveled from Drakofel to meet with the last descendants of Hartwin Ritter. They learned of the three ruling houses all with the blood of the dragon in their veins, and brought them the gift of dragon eggs. One for the crown, and one for the heir. That day, Torani Storm, Lyra, daughter of Achilles, Panos, son of Achilles, Seifa Theirin, Auréle Storm & Dante, son of Panos were each given a dragon egg and told the secret of how to hatch them. They were told the truth of their origin and the power in their blood. As mysteriously as they had arrived, they left again back to their homeland of Drakofel. Though they knew even on that day, that their time in Greece was far from over. Dragon Bloods Last of the Bloodline Norin Cade and Achilles, son of Peleus were the last descendants of Hartwin Ritter, and had they died before they had their own families, the legend of the Dragon Blood would have died with them. Robin 02 343x470.jpg|Norin Cade, a direct descendant of Hartwin Ritter Achillespic.jpg|Achilles, son of Peleus, a direct descendant of Hartwin Ritter Category:Female Category:Human Category:Sorcery Category:Misc. Families Category:Misc. Generations